Nocturno di Amante
by Fantasma de la niebla
Summary: Esto es un fic basado en un cuento de terror, que mas de terror parecia de amor, es un KaiTaka dedicado a mi amigita Oro, por favor leanlo.
1. Default Chapter

Hola a todos este es un fic dedicado a Oro Makoto Hayama Ishigo por su cumpleaños espero te la hayas pasado muy bien.

Edro: Te deseamos un muy feliz cumpleaños.

Ya paso su cumpleaños.

Edro: ah ya pero eso tenia que decir el papelito que me diste decía... aunch por que me pegas.

Porque si bueno los dejo con este Kai/Taka que por cierto la historia esta basada en un cuento de terror que mas de terror parece romántico que leí

Nocturno di Amante

Un joven de aproximadamente unos 17 años, de piel morena, cabello azul tormenta, ojos del mismo color, alto, con un muy buen cuerpo, todo el era hermoso. El joven se encontraba parado en frente de la puerta de un seminario, por fin podría cumplir lo que su madre deseaba, se sentía tan feliz por eso, pero a la vez triste pues era algo que el no quería, el deseaba descubrir lo que era amar, mas sin embargo le había echo una promesa a su madre antes de que esta falleciera.

Takao, como el se llamaba toco varias veces la puerta, hasta que por ella salió un joven pelirrojo, de ojos azul ártico, piel blanca, delgado, alto y de un muy buen ver; el pelirrojo solo echo un vistazo a Takao y a simple vista le pareció guapo, lastima que el también fuera seminarista.

Buenas noches –saludo Takao entrando al seminario.

Buenas noches –respondió el pelirrojo cerrando la puerta –llegas tarde el padre te estaba esperando –Takao agacho la mirada apenado –no te preocupes el no es muy exigente –sonrió el joven pelirrojo.

Lo siento lo que pasa es que el tren se retraso –sonrió Takao provocando que el pelirrojo se sonrojara –No te e preguntado... ¿Cómo te llamas? –

Tala y tu –

Takao –el moreno le estiro la mano pero este la rechazo.

Mira aquí es su oficina –dijo Tala en cuanto llegaron frente a una puerta.

Ah gracias –dijo Takao mientras tocaba.

Takao paso un buen rato hablando con el padre encargado del seminario, cuando termino salió al patio de este a observar la luna, que esa noche se veía plateada, iluminando al cielo con su resplandor. Takao se encontraba pensando en lo bello que seria disfrutar una noche así con alguien, que ni cuenta se dio que estaba siendo observado por un chico desde un árbol, aquel chico tenia la piel blanca, cabello bicolor, 2 lindos rubís por ojos, era delgado, bien formado, alto, con una expresión fría a comparación con la de Takao.

Cierto seria excelente verla con alguien mas –dijo el bicolor mientras se bajaba del árbol.

Ahhhhh –grito Takao en cuanto lo vio –me asustaste... no te han dicho que no es bueno salir así? –el moreno lo miro molesto.

No –contesto este -¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunto el chico serio mirando detenidamente al moreno que tenia en frente.

Takao y ¿tu? –pregunto este bajando la mirada pues se sintió invadido por esos ojos penetrantes.

Kai –contesto el joven bicolor colocándose al lado de Takao.

¿Qué haces a estas horas despierto? –pregunto el moreno que seguía desviando la mirada.

Yo siempre estoy despierto a estas horas –contesto Kai sin expresión alguna.

Ah bueno yo me tengo que ir –Takao se dio la vuelta.

Creí que querías ver la luna con alguien –el bicolor lo detuvo tomando su mano y este se paralizo por completo, y un leve sonrojo subió ah sus mejillas.

Yo... este ...yo... –Takao no pudo hablar pues su boca fue invadida por unos labios que lo besaron apisonadamente

Kai lo acerco a el lo tomo por la cintura y empezó a acariciar su espalda. Takao trato de soltarse pero eso le estaba gustando, dejo entrar la lengua del otro y jugo un rato con ella, no se separo pues eso le agradaba, era como si un imán lo atrajera repentinamente al chico que lo estaba besando, se dejo acariciar un poco mas hasta que empezó a sentir poco a poco sueño, sus ojos comenzaban a cerrársele, hasta que se quedo como dormido, el otro joven lo sujeto, reviso un poco el cuello del moreno que tenia entre sus brazos, acerco su rostro hasta este, pero se detuvo viendo lo tierno y hermoso que se veía el joven, sonrió como hace tiempo no lo hacia, lo cargo entre sus brazos y camino entre la oscuridad de uno de los pasillos del seminario, con este en brazos, lo tapo con una saco que llevaba el bicolor, llego hasta una puerta, entro en esta. Coloco al moreno en una cama y deposito un beso en l frente de este.

Takao despertó al otro día con los primeros rayos del sol en una celda (creo así se les llama) el llevaba puesta la misma ropa del otro día, se levanto pues se encontró recostado en una cama individual, recordó un poco lo que había sucedido anoche y sus mejillas volvieron a tomar un rojizo intenso, observo de nuevo el lugar y se dio cuenta que no había nadie mas que el, aun no comprendía bien lo que había pasado la noche anterior, tampoco entendía lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. El moreno se levanto, se baño y se cambio de ropa, se dirigió a desayunar, pero en el camino se encontró con Tala el cual lo saludo enseguida.

Oye Tala ¿Conoces a todos los que están en este seminario? –pregunto el moreno que se encontraba un poco aturdido, como mareado.

Si –contesto el pelirrojo.

Ah ... ¿Sabes quien es Kai? –Takao se detuvo un momento a pensar en lo que había preguntado.

No hay nadie aquí que se llame Kai –respondió Tala.

Como no hay nadie –Takao se mostró un poco sorprendido, entonces quien había sido el joven que le había robado un beso la noche anterior.

¿Por qué preguntas? –Tala observo la cara de confusión que traía el moreno.

No por nada –Takao sonrió desapareciendo esa expresión de su rostro, quizás y todo lo de anoche había sido producto de su imaginación, oh un simple sueño de aquellos que parecen tan reales.

Si tu lo dices –Tala tomo una expresión seria.

Si no importa –Takao camino mas de prisa, esperando que lo de la noche anterior no hubiese sido solo un sueño.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya esta algo corto pero es que es solo el primer capitulo, espero les haya gustado en especial a ti Orito, lo hice con todo cariño para ti.

Edro: Bueno ya saben lo que esta loca dice siempre dejen r/r si les gusto y si no también.

Si por favor y no me llames loca Edro grosero.

Edro: Si lo que tu digas.

Bueno yo me despido hasta luego y cuídense.

Edro: Adiosin.


	2. La primera noche

Y fantasmita vuelve de nuevo nn. Uy y les traigo la continuación de este fic.

Edro: si después de un año decide actualizarlo.

Hashel: u.ú que irresponsabilidad la tuya.

O.O… ¬¬ y a ustedes que, en dado caso los que me tienen que reclamar son los lectores.

Edro: Ah si y no dudo que lo hagan.

Milo: déjenla ella tenia muchas cosas que hacer.

Hashel: esta bien ya no la molestare, si tú lo pides.

Edro: ¬¬ mm –viendo de muy mala gana a Milo y a Hashel.

Milo: n.nUU

nnU. Wueno como les decía lamento haberme tardado en escribir este fic, les prometo actualizar mas pronto n.n Ya no los aturdo mas y los dejo con el fic.

Edro:-saca su papelito- Beyblade no le pertenece a fantasmita, ni tampoco hace este fic con fines lucrativos.

Hashel: este capitulo contendrá lemon –leyendo otro papelito.

Bueno ahora después de las advertencias vamos con el fic.

**Capitulo 2**

**Primera Noche**

Llegaron al lugar donde todos los seminaristas desayunaban, no era algo muy elegante, pues ese seminario era muy pobre, solo se mantenía de aquellos que daban caridad. El aspecto de los presentes ahí era muy serio o al menos eso noto el moreno, estaban todos callados. El padre se encontraba parado en frente esperando a que el moreno se sentara en la silla.

Buenos días –saludo el padre y los seminaristas le contestaron al unísono –lamento ser el portador de esta noticia tan mala, pero el padre… el padre Max, amaneció muerto –dijo con dificultad y todos pusieron una cara de preocupación –no se sabe la causa, lo único que se encontraron fueron dos marcas en su cuello –el moreno al escuchar eso se reviso el brazo, en su brazo el también tenia dos marcas –esta tarde será su funeral y mañana lo sepultaremos en nuestro cementerio.

Un vampiro –fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a Tala.

¿Un vampiro? Creí que no existían –el moreno se le quedo viendo al pelirrojo de manera confundida, pues no entendía nada.

Los vampiros si existen, es solo que todos tratan de ocultarlo –respondió el de los oji-ártico de manera tranquila.

Entonces –estaba pensando en aquel encuentro de anoche, como aquel chico le había dicho que el siempre se encontraba despierto en las noches.

¿Entonces que? –pregunto el chico mayor viéndolo atento.

No nada, me preguntaba que entonces que se puede hacer –le sonrió para tranquilizar al pelirrojo.

Pues… -esa sonrisa le había gustado mucho, pero no, no podía fijarse en el –pues nada, pero, por favor no salgas en la noche y cierra bien tu celda –le dijo casi suplicante.

Esta bien –le sonrió de manera dulce para que su compañero no se preocupara.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila con las obligaciones de cada quien, y con los estudios que realizaban, en la tarde todos se reunieron para velar, al padre rubio que había muerto, su familia había ido se encontraba desconsolada, principalmente porque no sabían el porque de la muerte de ese joven.

Desde a fuera un joven de aspecto gatuno miraba, sus ojos dorados, se clavaban en el cuerpo de aquel padre que yacía muerto. Se dio la vuelta, se encontraba molesto, había llegado demasiado tarde, que lastima, se sentía triste mas sin embargo no podía llorar, ellos teñían prohibido hacerlo.

Kai… me las pagaras –fue lo único que dijo y aquellos ojos dorados brillaron firmemente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El moreno se encontraba en su celda, no había ido, pues no conocía al padre, así que se ebria muy mal estando ahí, además de que Tala lo había llevado casi arrastras a su celda y le había prohibido salir, pero la verdad es que no entendía porque, además tenia unos inmensos deseos de volver a ver a aquel chico de la noche a encontrarse con el, platicar y quizás recibir otro beso como el de la noche anterior.

Se asomo para ver si Tala no se encontraba por ahí, viendo que no había nadie, decidió salir. Llego hasta el jardín donde había encontrado a Kai, ese nombre no lo olvidaría jamás. Lo busco con la mirada, pero no lo hallo se acerco al árbol pero no estaba.

Parece que todo fue un sueño –se dijo a si mismo.

¿Qué fue solo un sueño? –una voz le pregunto a su espalda.

Ka… Kai –dijo con dificultad pues lo había asustado de nuevo –no deberías hacer eso.

Hnn –se limito ha hacer ruido -¿A quien buscabas? –pregunto mirándolo de nuevo profundamente, pero esta vez traía puesta la sotana y así lucia mucho mas encantador.

Pues… yo –no sabia que contestar, no se vería muy bien que le dijera que a quien buscaba era el.

Ya veo –lo recargo contra el árbol –y ¿Por qué me buscabas? –rozo los labios del moreno con los suyos.

Yo… yo nunca dije –se encontraba nervioso, y su rostro lo tenia como un tomate –nunca dije que yo te buscaba a ti.

Pero lo pensaste –se pego mas al cuerpo de aquel moreno frágil que tenia frente a el –jajaja bueno me vas a decir ¿Para que me buscabas? –acaricio su pierna, para después separarse de el y sentarse en el piso a su lado.

Este yo… pues es que quería preguntarte algo –lo volteo a ver.

Pues pregunta –jalo su mano para sentarlo a su lado.

¿Tú… tú eres un vampiro? –pregunto con nerviosismo.

¿De donde sacas eso? –lo miro con molestia y frialdad.

Pues… nadie te conoce y hoy encontraron al padre Max muerto y lo único que encontraron fueron de las marcas que dejan el vampiro y yo amanecí con unas marcas igual en mi brazo –hablo muy rápido el moreno.

Insinúas que yo mate a ese padre –se levanto rápido, no podía dejar que lo descubrieran.

No… no te culpo de nada si esa es la única forma de alimentarte esta bien –el moreno también se levanto rápido, el no quería hacerlo sentir mal.

Cállate no sabes nada, solo eres un niño ton… -se había dado la vuelta pero al momento de intentar caminar su brazo había sido detenido.

Yo… lo… lo siento –dijo tratando de detenerlo pero el otro era mas fuerte –no yo no quería hacerte sentir mal.

Y ¿Quién dijo que lo hiciste? –se safo.

No espera –dijo volviéndolo a detener.

Solo me buscabas para eso ¿no? Entonces deja que me vaya –el moreno lo soltó.

No, yo no –no sabia como decirle, que lo buscaba, porque deseaba verlo de nuevo, deseaba sentir sus labios de nuevo, no podía, no debía.

Tú… ¿Por qué? –dijo al voltear, no lo entendía, no comprendía, la verdad es que el también había tenido el deseo de verlo.

Yo… lo sien… -sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por unos labios que se habían apoderado de los suyos.

El bicolor lo recargo contra el árbol de nuevo, mientras seguía besándolo, esa sensación le gustaba, comenzó a desabrochar su sotana, deseaba on todas sus fuerzas hacer suyo a ese moreno, aunque no sabia las causa de esos deseos.

Mhh Kai –Takao sintió como los labios del bicolor habían bajado a su cuello.

Tranquilo, no te voy a lastimar –el bicolor, por fin logro desprender la sotana del moreno.

Sus manos viajaban por el cuerpo entero, de aquel que tenia entre sus brazos, Kai quería devorarlo, sentir su piel, tenerlo para el. Comenzó a desabrochar cada botón de aquella camisa blanca, mientras el moreno intentaba hacer lo mismo con este.

Sus labios crearon un camino de saliva entre su cuello y el pecho, mientras sus manos viajaban por sus piernas. Regreso de nuevo a aquel lugar tan sensible, arrancándole un suave gemido que salio por sus labios entreabiertos. Beso de nuevo aquella boca que deseaba, introduciendo su lengua en esta, saboreándola, probándola hasta el último rincón que había. Comenzó a masajear la entrepierna del moreno, sintiendo como aquel miembro reaccionaba.

Ahhh –soltó un gemido el moreno, esa sensación era agradable.

Te gusta ¿verdad?- dijo el bicolor viendo la expresión de placer del moreno.

Sus labios se apoderaron de un pezón de aquel ángel que se encontraba en sus brazos, lo lamió, para luego mordisquearlo un poco, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo. Dejo enteramente desnudo al moreno, para después quitarse el mismo el pantalón y lo que quedaba debajo de este. Bajo por su suave pecho probando hasta el último rincón que había en este, se detuvo un poco en su vientre, para ver la expresión de Takao. Siguió con su trabajo, tomando la punta del miembro del moreno entre sus labios comenzando a succionar.

Mhh –el moreno intentaba contener los gemidos, pero estos salían de su boca, mordió su labio inferior, viéndose así más encantador ante los ojos de su cazador.

Eres delicioso –siguió con su trabajo, pero se detuvo un poco al ver la sangre que escurría del labio del moreno. Subió para lamer aquella gotas de sangre que salían de aquel suave labio –relájate –fue lo único que dijo mientras seguía lamiendo sus labios.

Introdujo un dedo en el interior del moreno, al principio este se tenso un poco, pero después intento relajarse, introdujo otros dos, los dejo sin moverse, pero cuando vio que el moreno se relajo, comenzó a moverlos en círculos, provocándole un gran placer al pequeño.

Quiero que estés aun mas relajado –saco sus dedos, mientras besaba su cuello.

Abrió más las piernas del moreno y se puso entre estas, entro suavemente en este, el oji-azul se aferro al cuerpo del mayor, mientras este entraba por completo. Espero un momento a que se acostumbrara, para después comenzar a moverse dentro del. Se sentía tan bien era tan estrecho, y calido, esa calidez no la había sentido en años.

Ahh –gimió aquel bicolor al sentir como las caderas de Takao se comenzaban a moverse, provocando un efecto en el de placer.

Ahh Kai…esto… ahh –el bicolor seguía embistiendo, oprimiendo aquel punto que volvía loco al moreno, mientras con una de sus manos masturbaba el miembro del moreno.

El bicolor siguió mientras sus labios recorrían su cuello, y su mano que quedaba libre lo aferraban mas a el. Probó cada parte de entre el cuello y los hombros viajando por estos. Se sentía tan bien estar dentro de el, comenzó a moverse mas, pues era tanto lo que sentía que no aguantaría mas.

Mhh… ahh –soltó un gemido mas el moreno, se sentía tan extasiado, sabia que no debía estar haciendo eso, pero simplemente deseaba que eso siguiera, que no acabara, sus manos se encontraban recorriendo el cuerpo de aquel bicolor, mientras seguía moviéndose frenéticamente se sentía tan bien.

Ahhhhhhhhhh… Takao –se dejo venir el bicolor al sentir que no podía resistir mas a esos movimientos, el moreno termino enseguida de el, mientras Kai lo sostenía entre sus brazos.

Esto… yo –sus mejillas habían adquirido un rojo intenso, quería decirle que jamás había sentido algo igual, que eso había sido genial y un montón de cosas mas.

Te gusto –simplemente dijo el vampiro, mientras lo abrazaba colocándolo en su pecho.

Jamás me había sentido así –fue lo único que dijo mientras se abrazaba mas al que se había llevado su virginidad.

Anda duerme… yo te cuidare –dijo mientras tapaba al moreno con un abrigo que traía puesto el.

El moreno se quedo dormido en un instante se encontraba tan cansado, jamás había echo algo así, era por eso que se había agotado tanto, y se sentía tan cansado pero satisfecho.

Lo siento –dijo mientras miraba a aquel hermoso ángel, se acerco a su cuello para morderlo, pero de nuevo se detuvo -¿Por qué no puedo?... ¿Por qué no puedo hacerte daño a ti? –no entendía, porque cada vez que quería morderlo se detenía, cada vez que intentaba probar de su sangre, su corazón muerto no dejaba que lo hiciera –solo espero que nadie se de cuenta –se dijo así mismo, pues sabia muy bien que había muchos deseando acabar con el.

&&&&&&&&&

Desde otro árbol el mismo chico de aspecto felino los observaba atento, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, ya sabia como pagaría el sufrimiento que le había echo pasar a su querido Max, aquel sufrimiento, de amarlo y no ser correspondido, el de solo utilizarlo.

Ya se como me las pagaras, ya lo se .muajajaja –su risa se escucho fue echa de maldad.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Por fin lo acaba se que no esta muy bueno el lemon pero lo hice.

Edro: yo opino que fue un fiasco.

Hashel: -tapándole los ojos a Milo, para que no vea el Lemon –si no esta muy bueno.

Edro: ¬¬# ya vez no soy el único que opina lo mismo –sigue viendo de muy mala gana a Hashel –ey tu suelta a Milo.

Milo: nnUUu. Yo creo que si lo hiciste con tu esfuerzo esta bien.

Edro: na aun así sigue siendo malo –teniendo a Milo ya en su lado.

Hashel: si yo creo lo mismo ¬¬ -vuelve a jalar a Milo hacia donde esta el.

u.u… Bueno queridos lectores ustedes son los que tienen la opinión n.n así que ya saben dejen r/r si les gusto y sino también. ¬¬ y ustedes dos ya dejen a Milo lo van a lastimar.

Milo: .

Hasta luego y cuidense.


	3. Segunda noche: Recuerdos al anochecer

Y Fantasmita regreso XD, empiezo a creer que si soy un fantasma pues aparezco cada vacaciones jaja, pero bueno esta vez les traje el capi de este fic, ya se me tarde como un siglo en actualizar, pero descuiden prometo hacerlo más seguido.

Edro: promesas, puras promesas

Cállate ¬¬

Edro: ¿Por qué si es la verdad? Siempre terminas tardándote.

Pero esta vez no lo haré.

Edro: aja.

Milo: ya déjala Edro ¿Por qué siempre has de molestarla? ¬¬

Edro: uff .

Gracias Milo n_n

Milo: De nada.

Bueno ahora si los dejo con el fic, no lo hice con fines lucrativos y ninguno de los personajes de Beyblade me pertenece. Ah y este va dedicado para Mil ya vez si actualice XD

**Capitulo 3**

**Segunda noche**

**Recuerdos**** al anochecer.**

"_Y estoy aquí, dulce ángel de la muerte, bailando el vals que me has impuesto, cayendo en tus brazos"_

Kai caminaba con Takao en brazos hacia el mismo lugar de la noche pasada, sus paso eran cautelosos, pues no pensaba despertar a nadie. Entro en aquel cuarto con cuidado y lo coloco sobre su cama, lo cubrió con las sabanas de la cama y después se sentó a su lado observando a aquel rostro. No debía, había hecho una promesa y él no debía, aunque su corazón latiera tan fuerte.

Esto acabara pronto –dijo tomando la muñeca de Takao, la acaricio suavemente con sus labios, lamiéndola sintiendo aquella piel –solo será una mordida, no sufrirás mucho –clavo los dientes en la piel, de la muñeca comenzó a salir sangre.

Mm Kai –dijo Takao entre sueños.

El vampiro se detuvo mirándole, aparto sus labios de aquella piel sangrante, lamió un poco, pero se resistió a seguir bebiendo. Siempre había jugado así con sus victimas ¿Por qué ahora no podía?, jamás se tardaba más de una noche, claro a excepción del padre Max, pero ese era otro asunto. Salio del lugar sin percatarse que alguien se ocultaba.

El joven de rasgos felinos entro al cuarto, cerro la puerta suavemente y observo a aquel chico. Ya estaba hecho, él le robaría la sangre noche con noche sin que nadie sospechara, acabaría con su vida tan lentamente que Kai no podria hacer nada. Pero antes le envenenaría el alma. Rió perversamente y tomo al chico, buscando un lugar que nadie notara, levanto su cabello con una mano.

Claro –dijo en un susurro, se acerco a la parte de atrás del cuello y le hundió los colmillos fuertemente, sintió aquel sabor desquiciante, era un sabor tan dulce, se separo justo a tiempo, para que el chico viviera unos días mas –Rei Kon el vampiro de las siete Lunas ha vuelto-acaricio la mejilla de Takao suavemente –tu dormiste a Kai como Max me durmió a mi-

**&&&Flash Back &&&**

Ojos verdes encontrándose con aquellos ojos dorados, mirándose profundamente. El mayor sostenía entre sus brazos al poseedor de aquellos ojos verdes, un niño de 12 años, rubio con cara de ángel, temblaba mirándole.

No me haga daño por favor –dijo el niño mirándole.

No lo hare- dijo Rei soltándolo, aunque sus intensiones eran otras antes -¿Cómo te llamas?-

Max –contesto con sus ojitos bien abiertos –eres un vampiro ¿cierto?-

Así es –contesto Rei acariciando su mejilla.

¿Me lastimaras?-pregunto el niño asustado.

Dije que no lo haría y no lo hare –sonrió mirando a tan magnifica criatura.

¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto Max menos asustado.

Rei Kon –dijo el mayor sentándose en el piso del balcón.

Eres leyenda –dijo el niño asombrado -¿Serás mi amigo?

Solo si tú quieres –contesto acariciándole la mejilla con sus finos dedos, bajando suavemente al cuello.

Si…si quiero –dijo el niño con los ojos cerrados por aquellas caricias.

Entonces somos amigos –lo atrajo hasta si y coloco sus labios sobre aquel cuello y lo beso suavemente.

**&&& Fin del Flash Back &&&**

Así será –dijo y se aparto del joven para después salir de la celda.

**&&&&**

Takao abrió sus ojos pues el sol era insistente, aun se sentía algo cansado o bastante, se levanto de la cama, estaba totalmente desnudo, sus mejillas tomaron un tono rojo, muy a pesar de la palidez de su rostro. Negó con la cabeza, no debía pensar en eso, él no volvería a ese lugar, no vería de nuevo a Kai, no nunca. Sus ojos se entristecieron, recordó sus labios sobre la piel y sus ojos, esos hermosos orbes.

Kai…-susurro tocándose sus labios suavemente y luego el cuello.

¿Sabias que eso podría tentar a cualquiera? –dijo Tala desde la puerta –y mas si estas así.

Tala –dijo Takao apenado jalando rápidamente la sabana para cubrirse.

Ay Takao –se acerco hasta él quitándole la sabana –lastima –dijo pegándose a su cuerpo rozándolo insistentemente –que sea-lo recostó sobre la cama –seminarista- se levanto rápido.

Tala ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Takao lo miro confundido cubriéndose de nuevo.

Porque me tentaste… pero bueno venia avisarte que tienes que apurarte, pues iremos todos al cementerio –dijo Tala mirando con algo de lujuria.

Lo hare… solo que podrías…-

Así claro- dijo Tala saliendo de la celda para después cerrar la puerta.

Takao aun estaba confundido, vaya él no se encontraba tan atractivo como para tentar a alguien, bueno había tentado a un vampiro. Negó ligeramente con la cabeza, no era momento de pensar esas cosas, así que sin más se vistió rápidamente.

Salio de la celda no sin antes mirar su reflejo en el espejo, extrañamente se encontraba muy pálido, pero no le dio importancia. Fuera se encontraba Tala esperándole, en sus ojos aun se mostraba aquel rastro de lujuria, Takao paso de largo su mirada y comenzó a caminar con él hacia donde se encontraban los demás seminaristas y padres del lugar.

Takao no recordaba haber visitado un cementerio desde la muerte de sus padres, aun cuando sabía que debía visitarlos se resistía a ir, sin embargo esta vez era obligación, algo impuesto por los padres. Miro con tristeza aquel llanto desconsolador de la madre del sacerdote Max y las lagrimas silenciosas escurriendo por el rostro del que parecía ser su hermano mayor, una escena bastante triste.

Kai era el causante de aquello, pero no podía culparlo, porque cada vez que en su mente aparecía la palabra Kai, su corazón se aceleraba como nunca antes lo había hecho, además él solo lo había hecho para sobrevivir, porque así tenia que ser ¿no? Subió una mano a su frente, de pronto todo comenzaba a verse borroso, tomo instintivamente el brazo de Tala para sostenerse, sentía que se desvanecería.

Takao –pronuncio Tala preocupado y los sostuvo justo antes de que cayera al frió suelo.

Para cuando Takao abrió los ojos ya eran más de las seis de la tarde y el cielo estaba casi oscuro, miro a su alrededor con aquellos zafiros tratando de enfocar donde estaba, era su cuarto, trato de levantarse, pero una mano lo detuvo, entonces choco con esos ojos azul ártico, Tala lo miraba con preocupación, tratando de retenerlo en la cama, mientras en la otra llevaba un plato de sopa.

Come –dijo entregándole la sopa –con esto te repondrás un poco.

Gracias –dijo Takao tomando entre sus manos aquella sopa, comiendo despacio, era deliciosa.

De nada –sonrió Tala con suavidad, mientras colocaba una mano en el rostro de Takao – Takao dime, ¿a quién has estado viendo de noche? –pregunto mirándole directamente a los ojos.

A nadie –mintió Takao bajando la mirada hacia la sopa.

¿Seguro? –pregunto de nuevo Tala.

Si, estoy seguro –volvió a mentir, sin entender del todo a que se debían esas extrañas preguntas.

Bueno –sonrió de nuevo Tala aunque su rostro aun marcaba cierta duda –tengo que irme a continuar mis labores –se levanto de la silla donde había estado sentado –descansa que mañana te tocara el doble de labores –rió divertido.

Tala salio del lugar, dejando a un confundido Takao, sin entender del todo el porque de las preguntas de su compañero, es decir ¿Cómo sabia él que salía de noche? Tal vez solo estaba preocupado por los relatos de vampiros que se escuchaban en los pasillos, él había escuchado uno en la mañana y sin embargo no creía que Kai fuera capaz de matarlo.

Su vista se dirigió hacia la puerta cuando escucho que un papel se deslizaba por ella, entonces se topo con un sobre, se levanto y lo tomo, mirándolo atentamente, ese sobre no era para él, más bien era una carta del padre Max dirigida a otra persona, ya estaba abierto, pero aun así no sabía si era bueno leerlo o no, claro la curiosidad siempre suele ser más fuera, así que sin mas comenzó a leerlo.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Kai estaba sentado, en la misma rama mirando la luna como ya era su costumbre, su mirada se veía tan apagada, odiaba aquello que se acumulaba en su pecho, era punzante y doloroso, aquel dolor que durante un siglo había ocultado, aquel dolor que lo amenazaba de nuevo, sus ojos se perdieron en aquellos recuerdos.

**&&&&flash back&&&&**

La lluvia caía fuertemente, mojando todo a su paso, el piso del cuarto se encontraba totalmente inundado, sus ojos chocaron contra aquellos dorados que le miraban como si lo escrutara, pero su mirada cambio rápidamente hacia aquel cuerpo inerte que descansaba en los brazos de aquel hombre, alto y fuerte, de apariencia gatuna.

Aseret –pronuncio con un extraño tono de preocupación Kai -¿Qué le hiciste? –Pregunto, su voz sonaba quebrada –Dime ¿Qué le hiciste?

No pude evitarlo Kai –pronuncio el oji-dorado, mientras caminaba hasta aquella cama donde recostó aquel cuerpo inerte.

Kai se acerco corriendo a la cama, mirando a quien yacía sobre ella, una joven, de hermosos cabellos negros, ondulados y largos, tan suaves como la misma seda y aquel rostro que parecía lleno de paz, su cuerpo estaba vestido con aquel ropaje rojo que llegaba hasta sus tobillos, cubierto con algunos adornos blancos. La movió suavemente, pero esta no respondió.

Aseret –volvió a llamarla, pero esta no respondió, el único sonido que existía en aquel cuarto era él persistente sonido de la lluvia al estrellarse con el suelo.

Lo siento pero ella…-

Ella ¿Qué Rei? –pregunto, los ojos de Kai mostraban odio, dolor, furia.

Ella nos iba delatar –contesto Rei mirando a su amigo –Era lo mejor.

Yo prefería morir –reclamo Kai –así que lárgate.

Pero Kai –Rei intento tomar el hombro de Kai, pero lo único que recibió fue rechazo.

Lárgate –grito Kai molesto –y más vale que te prepares porque me vengare Rei, lo haré.

Bien, si eso quieres Kai, así será –dijo y seguido de eso salio por la ventana.

Kai regreso con aquel cuerpo inerte, tomándolo entre sus brazos, su amada, la única a quien había amado desde su existencia estaba ahí, muerta, que tan injusta era la vida, habían jurado muchas cosas y ahora ninguna se cumpliría. El no volvería a amar, nunca lo haría.

**&&&&Fin del flash back&&&&**

Sus recuerdos se vieron interrumpidos por aquella presencia, esa presencia que parecía que cada que estaba ahí lo hipnotizaba haciéndolo bajar del árbol, entonces sonrió, creía que aquel muchacho no lo buscaría más y sin embargo lo alegro verlo de nuevo, era extraño, pero a cada paso que daba para alejarse de él, parecía que se acercaba aun más, algo que resultaba bastante peligroso.

Ahí estaba Takao dándole la espalda como siempre, entonces se acerco súbitamente a él rodeando su cintura, acercando sus labios a su oreja, para darle una suave mordida, el moreno tembló ante ese contacto, provocando una sonrisa extrañamente perversa en los labios del bicolor.

Creí que no vendrías –susurro suave con aquella voz sensual que solía manejar para atrapar a sus presas, el problema era que Takao no lo era.

Suéltame –dijo de pronto Takao con un tono un tanto molesto.

¿Por qué? –pregunto Kai sin entender bien del todo al moreno, pero aun así no lo soltó.

¿Me mataras como a él? –Fue su única respuesta y entonces se soltó, clavo su mirada en aquellos ojos rubís –harás que te ame y luego ¿me mataras? –sus ojos no mostraban furia del todo, era más bien dolor.

¿De qué hablas? –pregunto Kai mirándolo sin entender, pero con clara molestia.

De esto –contesto Takao entregándole aquella carta que había aparecido en su puerta –eso hiciste con el padre Max.

Kai tomo la carta entre sus manos y comenzó a leerla ignorando la presencia de Takao, entonces una vez que acabo arrugo el papel y tomo con fuerza el brazo de Takao, obligándolo a mirarlo, no sabía como explicar aquello pero sentía enojo, su Takao creía que lo engañaba, esperen desde cuando era ¿su Takao? Maldición, eso lo complicaba todo, aquel sentimiento que había jurado no volver a sentir, estaba apareciendo. Acorralo a Takao nuevamente en aquel árbol que la noche anterior había sido testigo de su entrega.

Tu no sabes porque lo hice realmente –Kai coloco su rostro sobre el cuello de Takao –si yo quisiera matarte lo hubiese hecho ya, ¿para que jugar con algo tan insignificante? –sus palabras destellaban veneno.

Pues entonces hazlo Kai –dijo Takao de pronto para sorpresa del bicolor –porque yo….yo te amo –de pronto empezaron a escurrir lagrimas de aquellos ojos zafiros.

Kai miro a Takao con sorpresa, Max le había dicho exactamente lo mismo, pero en lugar de suplicar su muerte, le había suplicado vivir, era extraño como la gente podía decir lo mismo pero de diferente forma y también como dependiendo de aquella persona se sentían las cosas. Kai coloco sus labios sobre los de Takao reclamándolos en un beso, mientras con su mano izquierda secaba sus lágrimas.

Lo tomo en sus brazos con cuidado, esta vez no sería ahí donde lo tomara, no frente a la fría luna, si lo hacia seria en aquella celda, donde descansaba su bello ángel noche con noche. Takao se dejo llevar, no había nada que protestar, deseaba a Kai tanto que su cuerpo ardía cuando no estaba con él, lo necesitaba, de eso había dado cuenta y aunque enterarse de aquella forma lo cruel que podía ser su Kai había sido doloroso, entregarle su vida no importaba.

Te amo Takao –susurro Kai a su oído mientras lo recostaba sobre la cama –no podría lastimarte aunque quisiera –sus labios comenzaron a delinear aquel cuello que tanto le gustaba.

Mm Kai –susurro suave, aquel sentimiento era tan fuerte que sentía que lo ahogaba, pero otra vez estaba ahí en los bazos de su ángel de la muerte.

Ambos entregaron su cuerpo tal y como la noche anterior, con besos y caricias, pero esta vez acompañadas de frases de amor, era extraño como un sentimiento se podía manifestar en dos personas aun cuando no se conocían del todo, era como si estuvieran destinados para estar juntos. Ambos cuerpos sucumbieron al unísono, con un te amo por parte de los dos.

Takao –dijo Kai tomando entre sus brazos al moreno –mate a Max, porque…

Shhh –Takao coloco un dedo sobre los labios de su bicolor, ya que más daba enterarse del porque –ya no importa –dijo suave.

Si importa –dijo Kai besando su frente –fue una venganza Takao –comenzó a explicar, Takao lo miro con atención tratando de comprender aquellas palabras –Max era el amante de Rei Kon, otro vampiro –Kai tomo aire –yo solo le quite lo que él me quito alguna vez.

Takao acaricio suavemente la mejilla de Kai, se sentía tan mal por haberle reclamado de aquella forma, no tenia derecho, ni si quiera sabía las razones. Beso suavemente sus labios y después se recargo en su pecho, tenia sueño, que raro había dormido casi todo el día y aun así cerro sus ojos nuevamente dejándose guiar por los brazos de Morfeo.

Kai lo miro un par de segundos antes de levantarse, no sabía quien había sido el culpable de que Takao averiguara aquello, pero aun así lo encontraría y lo haría pagara, porque esta vez nadie le quitaría a su amante. Arreglo su ropa y salio del cuarto, dejando solo a aquel que dormía.

Otra vez aquella sombra acecharte volvió a entrar, sus planes no habían resultado como el quería, pero aun así sonrió, vaya que Kai era cínico, jurar algo y no cumplirlo. Acaricio el rostro de Takao y lo tomo ligeramente entre sus manos, entonces aparto el cabello de la parte trasera del cuello y lo mordió, bebiendo esta vez más sangre que él día anterior. Un día más y el muchacho moriría, una sonrisa, extrañamente maléfica se dibujo en sus labios, bien Kai había jurado vengarse, pero él le enseñaría que no se jugaba al verdugo con los inocentes.

* * *

Y ahí esta el capi, esta algo raro ¿verdad? Pero creo que se explica porque la rivalidad entre Rei y Kai, pero bueno si hay dudas pregunten y en el próximo capitulo tratare de explicarlas.

Edro: ¿Por qué no te mato Rei de verdad?

Porque solo es un fic ¬¬ -golpe a Edro –hay eres exasperante

Milo: dímelo a mi u.u

Edro: o.o…. ya no me quieres T-T

Milo: broma, broma n.n

Edro: ¬¬

Bueno dejen su r/r si les gusto y si no también non

_**Fantasmita "la luz entre la niebla"**_


End file.
